New York Missions
New York City Missions are given by Lisa Jenning. There are a total of 43* city missions for New York. You must complete all Bronze level mastery missions before Silver level mastery missions are unlocked and so on for Gold. Completing the mastery missions is not required, does not restrict the way you progress, and will not prevent you from obtaining the Mastery Rewards. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Getting Your Feet Wet "Hey PLAYER, I've been watching you for a while, and you got some skills. Wreak some havoc on the locals, and I might show you a thing or two." - Lisa Jenning "Hah! Nicely done. I work for the Godfather here in New York, and I've been looking for someone to take under my wing. You interested?" - Lisa Jenning #Job: Mugging (3x). (Associate) #Job: Auto Theft (3x). (Associate) #Fight 2 Joggers. (Requires 1 each) Your First Big Job "Okay, you're in. Let's celebrate with a quick crime spree." - Lisa Jenning "That was exhilarating!" - Lisa Jenning #Job: Bank Heist (2x). (Associate) #Fight a City Cop. (Requires 1 each) #Job: Jewelry Store Job (2x). (Associate) }} Family Matters "Listen up. My no good cousin, Andrew, went and got himself arrested during our escapades. Do me a favor and help him out." - Lisa Jenning "Thanks a lot. If my cousin Andrew gets picked up again, I'll leave him there to rot." - Lisa Jenning #Fight 3 Witnesses. (Requires 1 each) #Job: Kill a Protected Snitch (3x). (Soldier) #Job: Bust a Made Man Out of Prison (3x). (Soldier) The Price Of Betrayal "It seems that my cousin was ratted out, I need you to stash him away somewhere and find that mole." - Lisa Jenning "Henry Geddes? I thought he would have had more sense than that. Turning on the Godfather is a death sentence." - Lisa Jenning #Upgrade your Flophouse. #Job: Steal a Tanker (3x). (Soldier) #Fight a Spotted Mole. (Requires 1 ) Gambling With Someone Else's Life "I got another job for you. David Westrom runs an underground casino, and he is behind on payments. Go do some collecting." - Lisa Jenning "Nice work. Maybe a little too nice. You ran the only high-class illegal poker game out of town." - Lisa Jenning #Start a War. #Job: Federal Reserve Raid (2x) (Enforcer) #Rob a property in New York. Play Your Cards Right, Or Else "The Godfather says you have to clean up your mess and get a new underground poker scene up and running." - Lisa Jenning "I hear that some high roller named Derek Ju, dropped a cool million in your game last night. Very nice." - Lisa Jenning #Job: Get Cheating Deck (2x) (Enforcer) #Job: Manufacture Tokens (2x) (Enforcer) #Job: Run Illegal Poker Game (1x) (Enforcer) }} Expanding Your Influence "Listen up! I got word that there is a rival family going after the Godfather. Build up whatever defenses you need and get ready." - Lisa Jenning "Nice work, but we aren't out of this yet." - Lisa Jenning #Upgrade your Warehouse. #Collect from your Warehouse. #Job: Protect your City against a Rival Family (3x) (Hitman) }} Swift Vengeance "Your efforts have forced Sarah Swift and her gang to hold up in a hotel down town. Go finish them off." - Lisa Jenning "Nicely... executed. The Godfather owes you one. This is a big day for you." - Lisa Jenning #Fight 3 Swift Family Members. (Requires 1 each) #Rob Sarah Swifts Uptown Hotel. #Job: Exterminate A Rival Family (4x). (Hitman) }} Godfather's Orders "The Godfather has come to trust you. There are some documents that need to be collected and destroyed." - Lisa Jenning "You were supposed to destroy those documents, not read them! Give them to me before you do anything else stupid." - Lisa Jenning #Job: Steal an Air Freight Delivery (3x). (Capo) #Job: Flip a Snitch (3x). (Capo) #Job: Steal Bank Records (3x). (Capo) }} Frame The Godfather "The Godfather and I are going on a business trip. You are being left in charge. Feel honored." - Lisa Jenning "Glad to hear things went so smoothly while we were away." - Lisa Jenning #Job: Recruit a Rival Crew Member (4x). (Capo) #Rob the Godfather's Armory. #Job: Whack a Rival Crew Leader (4x). (Capo) Hide Your Betrayal "It seems that there was a robbery at the Godfather's Armory. Go check it out." - Lisa Jenning "Where have you been? Whose blood is that? What are you trying to hide from me?" - Lisa Jenning #Fight 5 of the Godfather's Henchman. (Requires 1 ) #Job: Snuff a Rat (4x). (Consigliere) #Job: Dispose of a Body (4x). (Consigliere) The Truth Revealed "The Godfather knows what you are doing. Trust me when I say that some stones are best left unturned." - Lisa Jenning "Godfather is such an antiquated term, isn't it? I should've known it would only be a matter of time before you figured out my secret. Yes, I am the Godfather. Now feel the power that comes with the title." - Lisa Jenning #Job: Steal an Arms Shipment (4x). (Consigliere) #Fight 5 of the Godfather's Body Guards. (Requires 1 each) #Rob the Godfathers Warehouse. }} Make Your Move For Godfather "So the Kid wants to play Mafia Wars? Show me what you got!" - Lisa Jenning "HAH! Pathetic. But I do owe you a favor, so you can live... For now." - Lisa Jenning #Job: Break Into the Armory (5x). (Underboss) #Rob Lisa Jenning's Weapons Depot. #Fight Lisa Jenning. (Requires 5 ) }} Turn The Tables at a Sit Down "Meet me back at my warehouse. We can continue our discussion there." - Lisa Jenning "YOU TREACHEROUS BACK STABBING WORM! How can this be?" - Lisa Jenning #Upgrade your Weapons Depot. #Job: Ambush A Rival At Sit Down (4x). (Underboss) #Fight Lisa Jenning. (Requires 10 ) Your First Act As Godfather "I suppose I should thank you for sparing my life. This city is yours. do what you will with it." - Lisa Jenning "You are now as powerful as you are ruthless." - Lisa Jenning #Start a War with a rival. #Job: Settle a Beef... Permanently (4x). (Boss) #Loot a Private Jet. (Make a Deal with the Mexican Cartel (Boss) Bad News From Back Home "Don Castellano is coming to speak with you. He was close to your family back home, right?" - Lisa Jenning "Ciao, Godfather" - Lisa Jenning #Job: Make Arrangements for a Visiting Don (5x). (Boss) #Job: Travel to the Old Country (5x). (Boss) #Travel to Italy. (Auto-completed) }} Who's The Boss: Bronze Mastery Prove once and for all that this city is yours. - Lisa Jenning ''Congratulations, you own this city. But be careful not to let it slip away... - Lisa Jenning #Job: Make a Deal With The Mexican Cartel (5x). #Job: Shake Down a City Council Member (5x). #Master the Boss tier. }} Who's The Boss: Silver Mastery ''Prove once and for all that this city is yours. - Lisa Jenning ''Congratulations, you own this city. But be careful not to let it slip away... - Lisa Jenning #Job: Make a Deal With The Mexican Cartel (5x). #Job: Shake Down a City Council Member (5x). #Master the Boss tier. }} Who's The Boss: Gold Mastery #Job: Make a Deal With The Mexican Cartel (5x). #Job: Shake Down a City Council Member (5x). #Master the Boss tier. Street Thug Life: Bronze Mastery #Job: Chase Away Thugs (5x). #Job: Grow Your Family (5x). #Master the Street Thug tier. Crime and Associates: Bronze Mastery #Job: Take Out a Rogue Cop (5x). #Job: Collect On a Loan (5x). #Master the Associate tier. Soldier of Fortune: Bronze Mastery #Job: Fight a Haitian Gang (5x). #Job: Clip The Irish Mob's Local Enforcer (5x). #Master the Soldier tier. Lawless Enforcer: Bronze Mastery ''"To build up your strength you have to keep the money flowing. Protect your interests and 'invest' in some new opportunities." - Lisa Jenning "I'm impressed. You certainly know how to make a buck." - Lisa Jenning #Job: Liquor Smuggling (5x). #Job: Wiretap the Cops (5x). #Master the Enforcer tier. Hitman For Hire: Bronze Mastery "If they can't beat you, join you, right? Rivals are starting to see the big picture. They are asking for favors and paying dearly." - Lisa Jenning "quote missing" - Lisa Jenning #Job: Invade Tong-controlled Neighborhood (5x). #Job: Assassinate a Political Figure (5x). #Master the Hitman tier. }} Bust a Capo: Bronze Mastery "The FBI is getting involved. That's how you know you're big time. Tread carefully." - Lisa Jenning "quote missing" - Lisa Jenning #Job: Run a Biker Gang Out of Town (5x). #Job: Dodge An FBI Trial (5x). #Master the Capo tier. Consigned To Consigliere: Bronze Mastery #Job: Move Stolen Merchandise (5x) #Job: Ransom a Businessman's Kids (5x) #Master the Consigliere tier. }} Undermining Underboss: Bronze Mastery #Job: Rip Off The Armenian Mob (5x) #Job: Muscle in on a Triad Operation (5x) #Master the Underboss tier. Street Thug Life: Silver Mastery #Job: Chase Away Thugs (5x). #Job: Grow Your Family (5x). #Master the Street Thug tier. }} Crime and Associates: Silver Mastery #Job: Take Out a Rogue Cop (5x). #Job: Collect On a Loan (5x). #Master the Associate tier. Soldier of Fortune: Silver Mastery #Job: Fight a Haitian Gang (5x). #Job: Clip The Irish Mob's Local Enforcer (5x). #Master the Soldier tier. }} Lawless Enforcer: Silver Mastery #Job: Liqour Smuggling (5x). #Job: Wiretap The Cops (5x). #Master the Enforcer tier. Hitman For Hire: Silver Mastery #Job: Invade Tong-Controlled Neighbourhood (5x). #Job: Assissinate a Political Figure (5x). #Master the Hitman tier. }} Bust a Capo: Silver Mastery #Job: Run a Biker Gang Out of Town (5x). #Job: Dodge An FBI Trial (5x). #Master the Capo tier. Consigned To Consigliere: Silver Mastery #Job: Move Stolen Merchandise (5x) #Job: Ransom a Businessman's Kids (5x) #Master the Consigliere tier. }} Undermining Underboss: Silver Mastery #Job: Rip Off The Armenian Mob (5x) #Job: Muscle in on a Triad Operation (5x) #Master the Underboss tier. Street Thug Life: Gold Mastery #Job: Chase Away Thugs (5x). #Job: Grow Your Family (5x). #Master the Street Thug tier. Crime and Associates: Gold Mastery #Job: Take Out a Rogue Cop (5x). #Job: Collect On a Loan (5x). #Master the Associate tier. Soldier of Fortune: Gold Mastery #Job: Fight a Haitian Gang (5x). #Job: Clip The Irish Mob's Local Enforcer (5x). #Master the Soldier tier. Lawless Enforcer: Gold Mastery #Job: Liqour Smuggling (5x). #Job: Wiretap The Cops (5x). #Master the Enforcer tier. Hitman For Hire: Gold Mastery #Job: Invade Tong-Controlled Neighbourhood (5x). #Job: Assissinate a Political Figure (5x). #Master the Hitman tier. Bust a Capo: Gold Mastery #Job: Run a Biker Gang Out of Town (5x). #Job: Dodge An FBI Trial (5x). #Master the Capo tier. Consigned To Consigliere: Gold Mastery #Job: Move Stolen Merchandise (5x) #Job: Ransom a Businessman's Kids (5x) #Master the Consigliere tier. Undermining Underboss: Gold Mastery #Job: Rip Off The Armenian Mob (5x) #Job: Muscle in on a Triad Operation (5x) #Master the Underboss tier. Category:Missions Category:New York